


The past and future are what's complicated. It's the present that's simple.

by haamlet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Pre-Split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Il mio nome è Ryan Ross e ti rovinerò la vita.





	The past and future are what's complicated. It's the present that's simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una citazione del libro "Every Day" di David Levithan (amo quell'uomo, ciao) e questo è quello che succede quando mi vedo costretta a rimanere a casa da scuola per motivi di salute. È abbastanza malinconica, lo so - ma, quando ho iniziato a scrivere, non sono più riuscita a fermarmi. Vogliate perdonarmi eventuali errori di "stampa". Dovrebbe essere a posto, ma non sono abbastanza lucida per controllare ancora una volta.

Dunque. Allora. Da dove comincio? Oh, sì. Ecco. Giusto. Il mio nome è George Ryan Ross III, ma mi piace farmi chiamare semplicemente Ryan Ross.

Bene.

Il mio nome è Ryan Ross e ti rovinerò la vita.

Faresti bene a ricordarti di questo sin dall'inizio, ma c'è qualcosa in te che mi da l'impressione che tu non abbia la più pallida idea del casino nel quale ti stai cacciando.

Oh. Errore mio. Mi correggo.

Tu  _non hai_  la più pallida idea del casino nel quale ti stai cacciando. Il tuo sguardo è perso al pari di quello di un cerbiatto che, all'improvviso, si ritrova bloccato al centro di una strada con di fronte un paio di fanali in rapido avvicinamento.

Non posso fare a meno di notare che tu sia incredibilmente attraente, mentre fai il tuo ingresso nel locale in cui mi trovo, un vecchio bar tranquillo e solitamente silenzioso, frequentato da poche e riservate persone - ad eccezione di oggi, che sembra essersi trasformato in un rifugio per tutte quelle anime che vogliono scampare all'acquazzone che impervia all'esterno. Decisamente non il tipo di locale frequentato di solito dalla gente come te. Questo lo posso dire da subito.

No, tu appartieni a quel genere di ragazzi che hanno un debole per l'attenzione, che sono sempre alla ricerca del centro della festa e che sono sempre amati da chiunque. Lo leggo nel tuo volto radioso e nel modo in cui non esiti nel dimostrarti amichevole e aperto con tutti gli sconosciuti che ti capitano sotto tiro - come, ad esempio, le due cameriere, il ragazzo alla cassa e la coppia di anziani al tavolino vicino alla porta, - nonostante le tue condizioni attuali.

A proposito di questo, affascinante straniero, che ti è capitato? Per quanto tempo ti sei ritrovato a dover correre sotto la pioggia senza riparo, grondante come sei? Sono sicuro che, ad un bel visino come il tuo, sarebbe stato difficile negare un passaggio, ma non hai l'aria di uno disposto a scomodare altre persone per un po' di pioggia. In fondo, avrai pensato, non è altro che qualche goccia d'acqua.

Sai, io te l'avrei concesso, un passaggio, se ne avessi avuta la possibilità. Te ne avrei concessi dieci, cento, mille,  _milioni._

Guardati adesso, povera creatura. Aspetti con impazienza che il tuo ordine arrivi, fradicio, guardandoti attorno con aria spaesata e mantenendo quel sorriso che so non essere vero, so non essere onesto fino in fondo, so che non arriva ai tuoi grandi occhi color caffè.

_Lo so, lo so, lo so._

Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo.

Ti vedo mentre rispondi ad una chiamata nell'attesa di essere servito, riuscendo a fatica a premere il tasto verde con le tue dita umide. Esordisci con il tuo nome. Chi è che lo fa ancora? A parte te, ovviamente. Mi domando se possa trattarsi di una chiamata di lavoro importante. Non lo so. Non mi sembri il tipo da svolgere un impiego dal retro di una scrivania.

Ad ogni modo, è un bel nome, il tuo. Lasciatelo dire. È un nome da celebrità. _Brendon Urie_. Mi piace il modo in cui le mie labbra sembrano arricciarsi mentre provo a mimarlo, nel silenzio del mio tavolo all'angolo. È un nome che ti calza a pennello.

_Brendon, Bren, Beebo, Baby, Bden, B._

Ebbene, Brendon Urie. Il mio nome è Ryan Ross, e non farò altro che causarti problemi. Tu non lo sai, ma io sì.

Lo vedi, quante cose ho già scoperto su di te, mentre tu ancora non ti sei accorto della mia presenza? Ma, di nuovo, come avresti potuto farlo prima d'ora? Fin troppe preoccupazioni stanno affollando la tua mente in questo preciso istante - preoccupazioni che, di certo, non meriti.

Oh, ma il bello deve ancora arrivare, Brendon Urie. Te lo posso garantire.

È come quando, iniziando un giallo, ho già dei sospetti sul colpevole del crimine e, alla fine del libro, scopro di aver sempre avuto ragione. So già cosa succederà nelle prossime pagine dei capitoli della nostra storia. Il prologo è già stato terminato. Sto soltanto aspettando che si inizi con la prima pagina.

Nel frattempo, il tuo caffè è arrivato e adesso stai disperatamente cercando un posto per sederti, nonostante il locale sia pieno.

Abbasso gli occhi verso la mia tazza di tè alla vaniglia e ginseng, aggiungendovi ancora un cucchiaino di zucchero per sicurezza e mescolando distrattamente e con movimenti lenti e delicati, cercando di focalizzare la mia attenzione sul liquido caldo e dorato. Non voglio che pensi che io sia un maniaco inquietante e ossessivo. Perché non lo sono, giuro. E poi, non ho bisogno di mantenere la mia attenzione altrove per sapere di essere l'unico a sedere da solo ad un tavolino pensato per due persone.

Difatti, eccoti qui, ad avvicinarti velocemente a quella che sarà la causa delle tue maggiori disgrazie.

_Dio_ , visto da vicino sei ancora meglio di quello che credessi. Adoro le tue grandi iridi scure e profonde, con anche un qualcosa di infantile, e il modo in cui sono perfettamente abbinate al colore dei tuoi capelli che, nonostante perdano acqua da ogni centimetro della loro superficie, ancora conservano qualche barlume della loro forma originale.  _Le tue labbra, poi_. Le tue labbra sono soffici come le nuvole, morbide come il loro velo di vapore candido e rosse e appetitose come un frutto maturo. Nel semplice atto dell'osservarle, mi lascio andare inconsciamente a manciate e manciate di delicate fantasie evocate dalla fervida mente di un sognatore. E io so di essere un perfetto sognatore ad occhi aperti.

Ciò che immagino essere il nostro futuro appare all'interno della mia testa come un film in technicolor, scostando i miei pensieri dal tuo fascino prezioso.

Una volta seduto al mio tavolo, con la tua parlantina, non ti sarà difficile attaccare bottone e portarmi a rispondere alle tue domande e, talvolta, a porti le mie.

Non sono uno al quale piace parlare molto, Brendon Urie, ma per te farò un'eccezione.

Non sono uno al quale piace sedere con persone mai conosciute prima, Brendon Urie, ma per te farò un'eccezione.

Non sono uno al quale piace innamorarsi a prima vista, Brendon Urie, ma, di nuovo, per te farò un'eccezione.

_Per te, per te, per te._

Sai, ti piacerà, la nostra breve e normalissima conversazione. Ti piacerà al punto che mi chiederai di rivederti, magari domani, magari qui, magari a questa stessa ora. E io ti dirò di sì, che mi farebbe molto piacere incontrarti di nuovo. Firmerò la mia condanna con un sorriso stampato in volto.

Da quel momento in avanti, i nostri incontri si moltiplicheranno e cresceranno in frequenza, così come il mio desiderio nei tuoi confronti aumenterà in ardore e intensità - finché, un giorno, anche tu inizierai a provare lo stesso. Un giorno, tu mi bacerai, e io ricambierò.

Saremo una coppia come quelle dei film, costantemente attratti l'uno all'altro come due poli opposti di una calamita. Faremo un sacco di cose stupide che fanno alcune coppie innamorate, come, ad esempio, scappare alle due di notte in un fast-food perché il languore che avrai sentito nel tuo stomaco si sarà trasformato in veri e propri crampi di fame, tenerci per mano lungo le strade e sorriderci come due idioti, oppure passare sempre più notti insieme, al punto da stabilire in modo fisso il lato del letto nel quale vogliamo dormire, per non cambiarlo mai.

Saremo un ottimo abbinamento, io e te.

Staremo così bene insieme.

_Oh, così bene._

E adesso, Brendon Urie, fermati un secondo e immagina cosa potrebbe succedere se, dopo tutto questo, ci perdessimo.

Voleremo in alto per poi schiantarci a terra. Arderemo di passione per poi bruciare da soli. Improvvisamente, il nostro sogno ad occhi aperti si trasformerà in un incubo e, non importa quanto ci impegneremo per trovare una motivazione nascosta dietro a questa rovina, non la troveremo mai. Le nostre strade divergeranno l'una dall'altra in modo irrecuperabile, lasciandosi dietro due campi devastati dall'incendio che diverrà la nostra innocente fiammella d'amore.

Giureremo di non innamorarci più di nessuno. Giureremo di provare a cancellare questa lunga parte della nostra vita con tutte le nostre forze, e sarà doloroso, Brendon Urie. Sarà tragico e irreparabile.

_Brendon, Bren, Beebo, Baby, Bden, B._

Sapendo tutto questo, forse dovrei avvertirti in qualche modo, inventarmi qualche scusa per portarti ad aspettare che si liberi un tavolo diverso da quello nel quale sto sedendo io. Qualcosa del tipo  _"Attenzione: pericolo crolli emotivi e cuori infranti. La direzione consiglia caldamente di allontanarsi dalle fonti di problemi"_.

Eppure, non posso fare a meno di lasciarmi abbindolare dall'innocenza dipinta nel tuo volto e scuotere lievemente la testa in segno negativo nel momento in cui mi chiedi se qualcuno stia già occupando la sedia posta di fronte a me.

Ed eccolo qui.

Lo sento arrivare davanti ai miei occhi e investirmi come un'onda d'alta marea investe la scogliera.

L'inizio della fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentate, nel bene e nel male.


End file.
